Office Romance
by Milky Blue
Summary: Harvey Specter has fallen for an associate he can't have but that doesn't stop him from trying. A little office romance never hurt anyone anyway, right? Oneshot, Marvey, slight est. relationship. AU


_Soooo, here I am in my first fanfiction story. It's not much but I do hope you like it. It took me three days to come up with this story and I'm surprised it came out so fast. This is also my first oneshot so hopefully its not a nast one. It's an Alternate Universe so make sure you don't skip anything so you know what's really happening. Please read the author's note on the bottom as well. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

When Mike Ross woke up this morning, he had his entire day planned out for him. First, he would turn in the rest of the summaries Louis demanded of him and get the rest of his work done in record time. He had a date with a woman over fifty and he wasn't about to miss it for anyone. Unfortunately, Harvey Specter, senior partner to the upscale lawfirm in which Mike worked, had different plans for him.

Which is why he was currently pinned in between the older man and the file room wall.

Their hands grabbed fervently at eachother as their tongues battled for dominance. Mike tried to press himself away from when things suddenly became too hot for him. Not that he was a virgin, he just didnt find anything kinky about getting off at work. Especially when a mile high pile of work was on his desk and Louis, his boss, called for him half an hour ago. It wouldnt be long before the stocky man came looking for him. And Mike knew he wouldn't be too happy seeing his colleague with his tongue down his associate's throat.

"Mm!" Mike gasped, breaking away from Harvey and his fierce kiss. "Mr. Specter, we shouldn't be doing this." He whispered.

"Why?" Harvey chuckled. "You can't keep up?"

"You promised you wouldn't keep doing this if we were at work."

"Then it's okay to do this _outside_ of work?" Harvey said, leaning closer to the blonde so he had him pinned even further into the wall. "So how about we settle for dinner tonight and then finish this back at my condo?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant." Mike cried. "Look, Mr. Spect-"

"Call me Harvey."

_"_Mr. Specter," The associate sighed. "Please be serious about this."

"I am being serious." But his tone didnt show it which infuriated Mike to no end. With a groan he pushed himself from the wall and over to the file room's desk. The second he grabbed the rest of his work, he would seek shelter at his desk and finally calm his restless heart. Maybe he should start listening to everyone because obviously, emotions in law just never gave him the upperhand.

"Mike, look." Harvey said as he stuffed his hands in his suit's pockets. "I don't see the problem here. What's the harm in a little office romance?"

"This isnt a office romance, Mr. Specter. Not anymore."

"Harvey." Was he not paying attention?

_"Mr. Specter, _you need to listen to me. We can't keep this up." At Harvey's silence and questioning gaze, Mike continued. "You don't get it. If someone catches us, not only do I lose my job but I lose everything! And I can't afford that to happen."

Deep down inside something wild erupted in Harvey's stomach as he saw those blue eyes glare at him. He'd never seen someone so passionate and so beautiful mixed all into one right before his very eyes. The sight surprised him in more ways than one.

"Fine, no bussiness at the office. I get that." Harvey said. "So my offer for dinner and some time at my condo still stands. We wont get caught there and this wont just be at the office anymore. It can be, and I want it to be, more than that."

"I-I don't know Mr. Specter. I really do like this job." The dark haired man took a step forward and a second later he had Mike's lips on his. Their kiss was slow but it was enough to leave Mike's knees wobbling and force him to drop his work back on the desk. Harvey made sure to pour everything he had into their kiss, making sure he kissed every inch of Mike's sweet mouth. He needed the kid to understand just how much he wanted this and him especially.

"No one's going to fire you, Mike."

"How do you know that? Huh?" The frustration was back in Mike's voice. "You're not my boss."

"I could be."

"But you're not so this has to end." And with that said, Mike turned his back to the closer and fumbled to put his paperwork back in order. If he left in the next five minutes he would surely be able to beat Louis down the hallway. Just in time to catch him before he saw his fiasco in the file room. But yet again, Harvey refused to let him do that.

Planting soft kisses up and down Mike's neck as he wound his arms tightly around the blonde's waist, Harvey chuckled. "Mike, you're overreacting."

"_No, _I'm_ not_." Mike said, shrugging the man away from him so he could fix himself. He quickly fingered his hair straight and buttoned his shirt over all of his hickies. All the while sending nervous glances at the file room door, fully expecting Louis to barge in at any minute.

"Stop trying to fight this." Harvey nearly shouted. "You like me and I _obviously _like you, so why aren't we together yet?"

"Because in a way, you're my superior at a big shot lawfirm that wouldn't bat an eye if they lost _one_ first year associate. One screw up and I'm threw Harvey. You know Ms. Hardman doesnt allow relationships between employees. If not her than Louis will have me fired in a second."

"I wouldnt let them fire yo-" Harvey paused, his face brightening with a grin. "You called me Harvey."

Mike should have been mad at him for missing the point but the sheer joy in Harvey's voice had him thinking otherwise. He turned and smiled at the lawyer as he reached out and cupped his cheek. He reveled in his soft skin for a moment before replacing it with his lips. But Harvey tilted his head and caught his mouth in a heated kiss. For once Mike couldnt find the strength to push him away. Eventually, they broke apart and took a second to stare into eachother's eyes.

All the emotion bottled up and swirling in those dark brown eyes almost made Mike regret breaking things off with Harvey. Almost.

He had to remember he wasnt just protecting himself but Harvey also. It would be bad for his work if this little affair went public and he was sure Louis would have a field day if he ever found out. He had to end this before things became to rough for the both of them.

Their moment was interrupted as the file room door suddenly slammed open. And beyond that door was Louis Litt himself, all frowns and teeth as he marched inside. Mike instantly grimaced and pushed away from Harvey before his boss could notice Harvey's arms around him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis growled, as he grew close. "I asked for those papers half an hour ago. Are you trying to make me lose my patience?"

"Calm down Louis. "Harvey said, seeing as Mike was frozen in place. "I kept Mike up to do some briefs for me."

Louis rolled his head in Harvey's direction, mouth slightly hung open as he scowled. "Well, may I remind you Harvey that Mike is _my _associate. And _your_ associate, who I just saw looking for you, is Harold?"

"I was in the area so he grabbed me first." Mike quickly piped in. He could just let Harvey take the blame.

"Wasn't talking to you." Louis said just as fast. "But I do know who is."

Mike quirked a brow. "W-Who?"

"It's your desk Mike." Louis snarled. "And he's telling you to get your ass back there before I take the time and for you."

Mike was out the door a second later but just before he got too far, he shot Harvey an apologetic look and walked away. Leaving Harvey to plan exactly how he was going to get Mike back into his arms without causing too much damage. And he knew just who would help him do it.

* * *

"Oh, Donna." Harvey sang, sauntering over to his assistant's desk.

"Go away." She muttered, continuing to type away at her computer.

"Now don't be like that. I need your help."

"With?"

"A certain _rat _has taken away my puppy." Harvey said, nonchalantly licking his swollen lips as he pouted. "Help me get him back."

"How do you want to do it, Sir Knight? With your sterling sword Excalibur or your shield of American justice?"

"Tone it down a bit. I don't need the entire firm having a fit."

The redhead rolled her eyes up at him. "Then how about a bat-a-rang or two?"

"That will do." Harvey grinned. He loved their special lingo. It made the entire conversation process go a lot faster. He'd have to get Mike up to terms when this was all over. Harvey was brought from his thoughts by Donna slapping two sheets of paper in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Just read it."

Harvey sighed but reluctantly did what he was told. He would trying if it meant getting his puppy back where he rightfully belonged. After a few moments of reading, a grin stretched itself onto Harvey's face. He glanced at his assistant, who was already sporting a smug grin herself, and pecked her on the cheek. "You're beautiful Donna. You know that?"

"Don't let Mike hear you say that." She said, watching as the man made his way to Louis's office.

"Oh he'll be hearing a lot more things from me soon enough."

And when the time came, a few dirty things as well.

* * *

Michael sighed as he scrolled through his list of work Louis gave him. The man was furious with his thirty minute "break", as he put it, and decided to triple his work load. Mike doubted he would be able to see his grandmother tonight and he was sure she would have his head for missing another sewing night. Hopefully, she wouldnt punish him with her late night soap opera marathon again. He shivered at the thought.

"Aw what's the matter, Mikey-bear?" A voice from behind him asked.

Mike sighed even louder. "Not now, Durant."

"Whatever." The other associate snorted before dropping another handful of papers. "Louis wants those on his desk before six."

"What?" Mike cried, taking a glance at his computer's clock. "It's five thirty!"

"Exactly." Kyle said, slipping away with a smile on his face.

The blonde growled deep in his throat as he dropped his head in the sea of papers. Why wasn't his day going the way he planned?

That's right, it was because of Harvey-_fucking-_Specter and his arrogant attitude, self-absorbed persona, his luchious lips, those adorable dark eyes and-. Mike shook his head violently. This relationship was a bad thing even though it really wasn't a relationship in the first place. It was just like Harvey said, it was just an office romance and nothing more.

_"But he also said he wanted more than that."_ His subconcious reminded him.

A forced cough from in front of his desk had him looking up into the very man he loathed at the moment. "Louis?"

"Get up." He spat.

"But I thought you wanted these on your desk before six?"

"Nevermind that!" Louis cried, beady eyes suddenly growing wide. "I need you in Jessica's office in twenty seconds." He turned to Harold sitting right beside him at his own cubicle. "Bring Harold with you." And then he was out of the room before Mike or Harold could utter a word. Eventually, they stood and followed the senior partner out the door with brisk but hesitant steps.

Mike's world whirled in a frenzy as questions flood his thoughts. Did Jessica or Louis find out about him and Harvey? Were they going to fire him? What would he do? Where would he work? At this point the only thing he was good for was his face and half the time not event that. Maybe in a few days he would be standing on the corner, in tight jeans and a crop top, waiting for his new dom to pick him up. His worst fears became his boiling point as he saw Harvey standing behind Jessica's glass office doors.

He couldnt move, he stood their frozen and immobile. Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered if he would look good in cheep leather.

"Mike?" Harold called, as he stood their holding the door open. "Hurry up."

The blonde looked up at him and wasn't surprised to find that Harold also looked afraid. But not too afraid to keep himself from moving. It was enough motivation to push my Mike through the door but not enough to help him look Jessica in the eye. He couldn't face her disappointing and piercing gaze at the moment.

"Now that everyone's here." He heard her say. "What is this all about? Harvey? Louis?"

She looked between the two men and crossed her arms, expecting someone to answer. Harvey was first to speak up, seeing as Louis was too busy fidgeting with himself. If Mike didnt know any better he'd have to say Louis was just as afraid as he and Harold were. Coincidence? He thought not.

"Louis came to me today with a proposition." Harvey said. "He feels he has trained Mr. Ross here all that he can and believes he's ready for the big boy league."

Mike snapped his head up as Jessica turned a narrowed eye at him and then to Louis. The blonde quickly looked at Harvey, panic written all over his face as they locked eyes. Harvey glanced slowly gazed at him, a soft smile on his lips as he leaned back into a comfortable stance. Mike recgonized that look. He only stood like that when he was ready to close a case, a case he had just won.

"And?" Jessica said, turning to look at Louis once more.

The man sighed and shifted his weight as he pursed his lips. "_And _I think Harold still needs a little more work in some areas." He said, almost reluctantly.

"Get to the point." Jessica snapped.

"So we've come to the decision that Mike should be put under my jurisdiction while Louis takes care of Harold." Harvey said, as he turned to look at Mike. "If that's okay with them."

"It's fine with me!" Mike quickly said.

Harold nodded. "I'm fine with it too! As long as I get to keep my job."

Jessica quirked a brow at him. "No one's getting fired but I fail to see the need for you to have to tell me about this."

"We just didnt want to keep you out of the loop, Jessica." Harvey said. "Oh, and before I forget. We're going to need you to sign a few papers just to make things official."

Mike felt a huge load wash off his shoulders as he saw Jessica snatch the pen and paper Harvey gave her. Maybe emotions weren't so bad after all.

* * *

"You are amazing!" Mike cried, as he jumped into Harvey's arms with a hug. "How did you do that?"

Harvey smiled as he wound his arms around Mike's waist, easily returning his hug. "It's easy when you have blackmail from the 2007 Christmas social." The lawyer chuckled. "No one wants to remember a drunk Louis, a glass table holding eggnog, and a restraining order all in one."

"Stop it." Mike groaned. "I'm getting too many images and I don't want to know which one I hit on the mark."

"Well I could probably think of twenty other images you'd rather enjoy." Harvey said, lowering his voice too a deep murmur.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed, completely closing the gap."And that would be?"

"Well one would be a picture of you and me at The Mark, enjoying a few drinks in a," Harvey paused to nip at the ear he was whispering in, smirking as Mike shivered against him. "_private _booth."

"And then there's this image of you and me again. Except we're doing this as you're sitting in my lap at my condo."

The dark haired man takes a breath as he leans his lips fervently into Mike's. The blonde writhes beneath him, moaning and gasping as Harvey's teeth clamp gently onto his lips. Harvey takes his chance and explores the associate's mouth ripping every noise he can out of the man. Eventually, Mike doesnt have the strength to keep up as pleasure takes him and holds him tight.

Once more it was Mike who broke their passionate kiss, panting as he held onto the lapels of Harvey's designer suit.

"That was a pretty nice image." He panted.

Harvey only chuckled. "Told you."

"You got anymore?"

"Seventeen more to be exact. You wanna try them out?"

Mike nodded, biting his lip in the most seductive way he could as Harvey ground into him. "You sure about that, puppy? It might be too much."

Blue eyes filled with lust glared up at him, leaving Harvey captivated. "Why? Can't keep up?"

"Oh, I can keep up." Harvey growled, into his ear. Mike couldnt help but arch and moan as he whispered his next words. "But its your ass that's gonna be hurting in the morning."

The End

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. I'm sorry if it seems like Mike was a little out of character. Hopefully I fixed it so it wasn't unbearably noticeable. I don't really know If I plan on writing a sequel because a prequel has been on my mind. But honestly, I dont even know if I'll do that. It all depends on the mood I'm in._

_Reviews would be nice and highly appreciated. =)_


End file.
